<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections and Attempted Rest by milkyway_galaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041200">Reflections and Attempted Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway_galaxies/pseuds/milkyway_galaxies'>milkyway_galaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Korra Needs a Hug, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, No Bashing Allowed, POV Asami Sato, Possibly OOC, We Stan Asami Sato in this Household, Whumptober 2020, character introspection, i guess lol, i love my babies sm, mostly angst tho, not great at this stuff but I tried, only slight fluff tho &gt;:), oof, slight canon divergence?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway_galaxies/pseuds/milkyway_galaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Jinora's ceremony, Korra rests for a bit leaving Asami to her lingering thoughts (and slowly surfacing feelings for the Avatar) I wanted to write a kind of missing in between scene that I would've loved to see in the show; since we didn't get much of Asami and Korra's relationship before the three year timeskip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) Asami Sato/Mako, (past) Korra/Mako, Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflections and Attempted Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah this is my first "official" time writing for the LOK fandom. I'm not gonna lie this idea came to me and was written around 2am ish so please feel free to ignore any grammatical errors/ooc moments ^^;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1 cc_cursor">Asami sighed quietly as she watched Korra try and get a little bit of rest before Jinora’s ceremony. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was times like this where she felt helpless, watching her close friend toss and turn endlessly, muttering under her breath or occasionally bolting up with a cry of pain. </span> <span class="s1">She wished she could do more, <em>spirits</em>, felt guilty even for it. Be there more for Korra, somehow miraculously fixor at least do something to try and ease the haunted and empty look in the Avatar’seyes ever since Zaheer had poisoned her. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The more darker-haired of the two had noticed Korra’s gradual slip into depression, her mental state spiraling further and further, Asami secretly fretting and worrying. Everyone reassured Korra time and time again, that she would ‘be back to her old self soon’, or the ‘she just needed more time’ and everything else in between. And each time Asami quietly watched as each comment seemed to add another weight of guilt to her already burdened shoulders.</span> <span class="s1">She may have known nothing of what horrors Korra had to face that day, but she at least knew what it meant to lose something so crucial, something that she had almost taken for granted. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her Dad. Always there with a smile, encouraging his daughter and being her one constant in the chaos that was life. </span> <span class="s1">And for Korra it was her ability to walk, to bend, to do anything on her own, without someone fussing over her; (Asami was a tad guilty with that last part). </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Speaking of Korra, the latter suddenly rolled over closer to the warmth that was Asami’s arm resting near the bed; Korra then claiming it as her own as she grabbed on and snuggled closer. </span> <span class="s1">Asami couldn’t help but let out a quiet snort of amusement. Who knew the Avatar, master of all elements, tough-as-nails, would be such a cuddle-bug when sleepy?</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was crazy how just mere months ago, Asami, while having no open hate or dislike, still felt very much mixed feelings towards the other girl. She knew Korra wasn’t a bad person; neither was Mako. But it didn’t mean what happened hurt any less every time she spotted the two of them together during that brief period of time.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now however? The olive green-eyed technician didn’t know what she felt. Warmth bubbled in her chest whenever she would see Korra crack a rare and tiny smile, she had taken an initiative to be one of the main ‘care-takers’ of Korra whenever she wasn’t busy; and she used that term loosely seeing how she mostly just helped her around while also making sure Korra was being taken care of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The sensations in the girl’s stomach when she saw or thought of Korra were borderline romantic, something molding into more than just friendship and admiration. </span> <span class="s1">But Korra didn’t need that now as much as she wanted to venture/explore this possibility, their relationship eventually blossom into something more; Korra needed a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. </span> <span class="s1">So Asami would give that to her to the best of her ability. She could be content with that if it meant helping Korra eventually heal from the physical and mental scars by having someone around that she trusted. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drawn out her thoughts by the quiet rustling of sheets, Asami glanced down, crystal-blue eyes meeting her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” she greeted with an easy smile gracing her lips. Korra grumbled something unintelligible, pausing mid-way to sleepily rub at her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon noticing Asami’s slight look of confusion, the Avatar spoke up again, more clear this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long was I out for?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not too long,” Asami answered reassuringly. “The ceremony starts in a little bit so we should probably start getting ready.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra opened her mouth, before snapping it back shut, the silent ‘do we have to’ ringing loud and clear. The whole thing was going to most likely be too emotionally taxing for Korra, they both knew that. Although, Korra had mentioned quietly once in a moment of vulnerability that she felt like she owed to Jinora and Tenzin to at least attend. Even if she wasn’t at her best. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” Asami tried coaxing gently. “It’ll be nice to get some fresh air too don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra only half-shrugged, Asami ignoring the pang in her chest seeing the little to no resistance to her once stubborn and action-driven friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two got ready in steady silence, What seemed like years later, Asami wheeling Korra to the door. “Think you’re ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I am,” she responded in a lackluster, almost emotionless manner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t lie to me, I know you’re not ready,” she chided softly ignoring the way the other tensed up as she kneeled as to be eye-level height with Korra. “You know you can talk to me if you need to or anything's wrong….right Korra?” Asami asked gently, hope filling her tone as she gave one of the Avatars hands a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Korra looked like for once, she was going to break, to snap, admit everything and how <em>so</em> far from ok she was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fake plastered smile instead took the place of any remaining hesitations; one that Asami was way too used to observing nowadays. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She squeezed Asami’s hand back, just as, if not more tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii tysm for reading, kudos are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed! &lt;33</p><p>tumblr: nyankittyblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>